


Eternity Would Not Be Long Enough

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce makes an accusation; Clark ripostes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity Would Not Be Long Enough

"You were gone." The voice is low, flat, and yet…it reeks of the pain he feels. Clark wants to wrap him up and hold him close, but they were in a public part of the satellite. "I was obsessed by finding you."

"You did not believe I was dead?" Clark asked, not surprised, but trying to help Bruce talk through it.

"No. All evidence pointed to the contrary." At least, the dark, brooding man thought, all evidence he could find.

"I'm back now."

"What happens next time?" the other accused, not liking where he had been, emotionally since the battle. Everything that had happened had reminded him of the Rules.

"Stop and ask yourself what I'll do when I outlive you," Clark returned, as gently as possibly. There was a very long pause, and the public place didn't matter, for the Dark Knight was in his Man of Steel's arms.


End file.
